William Jefferson Clinton
"If only Nixon could go to China, and only Kennedy could go to West Germany, then only Clinton could go to Korea" William Jefferson "Bill" Clinton, born in Hope, Arkansas Bill Clinton Birthplace was the forty-second President of the United States. He led the United States to peace and prosperity for eight years, Conservatives keep their mouths shut when someone starts to talk about how the American economy flourished during the Clinton presidency while Bush got America and the World into the worst economic depression since World War II. After Reagan and George H. W. Bush kept exploding the national debt, Clinton brought it down. Had his plan been followed, the USA would have been debt-free by 2006. George W. Bush decided to Balloon the debt with tax cuts and wars instead. Conservatives conveniently forget this when they talk about Fiscal Responsibility. Problem Clinton cheated on his wife so Conservatives don't think that he was good a President. He is Married to former United States Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, who forgave him for being unfaithful in a true show of Family values. Conservatives, who since the time of Reagan have madly Divorced their wives right and left] (mostly right), seem to think she should have divorced her husband. The vast right-wing hate machine tried to get Clinton impeached, but failed miserably. Conservatives hate it that Clinton's popularity during his impeachment hearings was higher than Bush's ever was. Fox News In 2012 Bill Clinton was interviewed by Bill O'Reilly about Economics, Housing crisis & other political topics.Bill O'Reilly Interviews Bill Clinton Clinton destoryed O'Reilly & let's say Touche Bill. Miscellaneous Clinton also spent a ton of extra money building outhouses in Glacier National Park and such. Which is better than a bomb in my book. Thanks Bill. Liberals regret that Clinton had some bad points, like deregulating the banks, and slashing maternity benefits, but perhaps he did as much as is realistic in the United States or what was best for the time. Walter Mondale campaigned for European style welfare provision but lost the election and gave Ronald Reagan a second term. One of the best things to come out of his Presidency was the phrase "vast Right Wing conspiracy." It had been around for a long time but no one knew what to call it. In 2016 during his wife's 2016 U.S. Presidential Election Clinton said Going Vegan in 2010 saved his life.Bill Clinton: Going vegan has kept me alive Chelsea Clinton Chelsea Victoria Clinton (born February 27, 1980) is the daughter and only child of former US President Bill Clinton and United States Senator Hillary Clinton. She was born in Little Rock, Arkansas. He's still awesome On August 4, 2009, Bill successfully obtained the pardon of the two journalists who were accused of illegally entering North Korea°°Bill Clinton Goes Into North Korea to Rescue Two Captive Journalists. He's still got it! References Category:American People Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Politics and Government Category:Presidents Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:Awesome People Category:Cool People Category:US Governors Category:Married People Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Democratic Party Category:People Category:Not Conservative Category:Liberals Category:People who cheat on their spouse